1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that receives from a personal computer (PC) page description language (PDL) data of a single page including draw commands for drawing a plurality of objects, rasterizes the objects into a memory of a single page, and prints a drawing image of the single page that is obtained by the rasterization. Such an image processing apparatus determines attributes (text or photograph) of the objects from the draw commands for the objects and executes image processing according to the determination result.
For example, with respect to an area of the drawing image in which an object having a text attribute exists, the image processing apparatus executes image processing to reproduce gray (R=G=B) using only a K toner. On an area of the drawing image in which an object having a photograph attribute exists, the image processing apparatus executes image processing to reproduce gray using CMYK toners (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-157791).
However, there are cases where an attribute of an object that is determined from a print command for printing the object is inappropriate.